Villains DO get happy endings
by wwvs
Summary: A história se passa depois do episódio 3x22, no momento que Robin descobre que Marian está viva.
1. Chapter 1

**Bom, essa é minha primeira Fic, então sejam bonzinhos. Nunca postei nada que eu escrevo porque tenho MUITA vergonha, e medo que achem uma merda. Se forem fazer reviews, sejam sinceros. **

DOR. Tudo o que eu senti naquele momento se resumiu a dor. Quando eu ouvi o homem que estava me beijando minutos atrás dizendo o nome da sua esposa, enquanto seu rosto mudava de sua expressão relaxada para uma expressão chocada. Quando eu olhei para a loira em choque a minha frente, totalmente amedrontada ao tomar consciência da besteira que havia feito, tive que guardar para mim o impulso de arrancar o coração dela e esmagá-lo ali mesmo, vendo os olhos vidrarem pela dor que eu infligiria. Mas não, eu não era mais a Evil Queen. Nesse momento eu era somente a Regina, mãe do Henry e, infelizmente, a ex do Robin Hood. Não, não pode ser não de novo. Preciso sair daqui, não posso demonstrar vulnerabilidade. Não aqui, não agora.

"Você… você fez isso?" Eu perguntei para a mulher que ainda olhava pra mim, aterrorizada.

"Eu só quis salvar a vida dela" A loira disse em tom de desculpas, eu pude sentir seu olhar mudando de medo para lástima.

"Você é exatamente como a sua mãe, nunca pensa nas consequências!" nesse momento pude sentir todos na lanchonete voltando o olhar para nossa conversa. Eu já estava lutando contra as lágrimas, mas consegui segurá-las.

"Eu não sabia..." a loira realmente parecia arrependida, mas meu ódio falou mais alto, eu maquiei a tristeza com o ódio. Isso eu sempre soube fazer muito bem.

"Claro que não sabia. Bom, só espero que você não tenha trazido mais nada de volta." Eu disse, me virando e saindo da lanchonete, deixando todas as famílias felizes que se reencontraram com a destruição da Wicked Witch.

Decidi ir andando para casa, pois senti que precisava tomar um ar. Assim que sai da lanchonete senti as lagrimas voltarem, e desta vez não lutei. Simplesmente deixei as lágrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto enquanto caminhava, a dor, quase insuportável, tomando conta do meu ser.

Chegando em casa, não achei forças para caminhar sequer mais um passo. Me sentei no chão mesmo, recostando minhas costas na porta da frente. De repente, escuto uma batida na porta:

"Mãe?" Uma voz familiar disse. Não precisei de cinco segundos para identificá-la. A voz da pessoa que eu mais amo no mundo.

"Vá embora Henry, todos devem estar preocupados com você. Você não precisa ficar aqui, vai só se machucar se ficar." Eu disse, não mais contendo nenhuma lágrima.

"Mãe, eu estou mais preocupado contigo. Por favor, me deixe entrar!" Ele disse, girando a maçaneta, mas meu peso sobre a porta o impediu de abri-la. Usando toda a força existente em mim, me levantei, deixando meu filho, meu pequeno príncipe, entrar.

No momento que ele entrou, ele me abraçou, creio que o abraço mais forte, profundo e verdadeiro que ele um dia já me deu. Eu dei um leve beijo no topo de sua cabeça, quando ele virou seu rosto para mim, limpando as lagrimas da minha bochecha com uma das mãos.

"Eu estou bem meu amor, só preciso de um bom banho. Você comeu no Granny's?" Eu disse, respirando fundo.

"Eu comi sim mãe, fique tranquila. Vá tomar um banho, se precisar de mim eu estou aqui." Ele disse, olhando para mim, sorrindo.

Subi para meu quarto, trancando a porta atrás de mim. Fechando as cortinas, senti as lágrimas lutando contra mim novamente. Fui até o banheiro, e comecei a encher a banheira. Eu realmente precisava de um banho. Ainda conseguia sentir o cheiro dele nas minhas roupas, no meu corpo, e comecei a me lembrar de hoje, esse mesmo dia, algumas horas antes.

FLASHBACK

_ "Um brinde. À volta do seu coração." Robin, meu Robin, disse, sorrindo. "Então, como se sente?"_

_ "Forte como nunca." _

_ Ele se aproxima de mim, me beijando. Milhões de pensamentos diferentes passam pela minha cabeça, inclusive me lembro do Daniel, do quanto eu era feliz com ele. Mas não sei o que é diferente desta vez, me sinto completa. Robin sente a mudança no beijo, e, separando seu rosto do meu pergunta, me olhando nos olhos com admiração:_

_ "O que houve?" Ele me pergunta, preocupado._

_ "eu nunca pensei que teria isso..." eu digo, segurando as lágrimas de emoção que pairavam em meus olhos._

_ "Depois que eu perdi minha esposa, eu me senti assim por muito tempo. A morte dela foi minha culpa. Eu caminharia no inferno para ter minha Marian novamente. Mas quando eu finalmente admiti para mim mesmo que ela havia morrido, e que nunca mais voltaria, eu tive que deixar essa culpa para trás." Ele disse. Eu senti que naquele momento, ele tinha acabado de contar pra mim algo que ele nunca antes havia contado pra alguém._

_ "Meu primeiro amor, Daniel, foi assassinado por minha causa. Porque ele me amava." Eu disse em retorno, as lágrimas lutando contra mim._

_ "Então é por isso que você nunca mais se abriu pra ninguém." Ele disse, finalmente entendendo a situação._

_ "Tinkerbell me disse que era possível eu amar novamente. Ela me levou a uma taverna, para um homem que, de acordo com ela, era meu destino, minha alma gêmea. Eu nunca vi o rosto dele, mas, eu vi sua tatuagem" Eu digo, tirando minhas mãos das mãos dele, subindo até seu pulso, onde a tatuagem ficava._

_ "Era eu?" Ele pergunta, surpreso._

_ "Sim" Eu digo, sorrindo. "Eu fiquei com medo de me aproximar de você"_

_ Ele sorri, me dizendo amorosamente: "Bom, talvez as coisas aconteçam quando devem acontecer. Talvez tudo se resolva no tempo certo." Ele diz, sorrindo, enquanto morde o lábio inferior. _

_ Ele me puxa pra mais perto dele, me beijando. O que antes eram beijos carinhosos, agora são beijos, ardentes, de pura paixão. Ele passa a mão pelas minhas costas, subindo até minha nuca, puxando meu cabelo enquanto um gemido baixo sai dos meus lábios, ainda nos dele. Sua boca se separa da minha, indo em direção ao meu pescoço, onde ele vai dando leves chupões, arrepiando meu corpo por inteiro. Nenhum homem até hoje tinha me causado esse efeito, não sei o que Robin possui que me deixa desconcertada desta maneira. Suas mãos vão em direção ao zíper do meu vestido. Ele me olha nos olhos, seus olhos em questionamento se deveria continuar. Eu o puxo pela gola da jaqueta, o beijando novamente enquanto as mãos dele abrem meu vestido. Ele abaixa o mesmo até minha cintura, e para, admirando meu corpo, seu rosto transmitindo puro desejo. _

_ "Regina, você é maravilhosa, nem acredito que é minha." Ele diz, levando as mãos aos meus seios enquanto se deita sobre mim. Então eu percebo que ainda estamos na sala de estar, e que o sofá não é exatamente espaçoso. Eu o empurro de leve, somente o bastante para conseguir me levantar, deixando meu vestido cair no chão, me deixando somente de lingerie. Eu o beijo de leve, enquanto minha mão vai de encontro à dele, o guiando para o meu quarto._

_ "Eu acho que o senhor está usando roupa demais." Eu digo, sorrindo, o empurrando na cama, deitando encima dele e desabotoando sua camisa, que logo estava no chão do quarto, junto com as calças dele. Ele deita por cima de mim, beijando meu pescoço, descendo pelo meu colo e chegando em meu sutiã. Eu rapidamente o tiro, no momento exato que sua boca encontra meu mamilo, enquanto uma de suas mãos massageia o outro, arrancando gemidos que nunca achei que poderiam existir em mim._

_ Eu não aguento mais, eu o quero dentro de mim. Eu o puxo para um beijo, enquanto retiro minha calcinha, e ele a boxer, rapidamente, eu o sinto em mim, entrando rapidamente e com força, como se não houvesse amanhã. Ele continua o movimento até que meu corpo explode, no orgasmo mais intenso que eu já tive em toda a minha vida. Eu o ouço dizer meu nome, enquanto ele atinge seu clímax segundos depois._

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Eu me encontro ainda na banheira, e ainda me pego pensando nele. Robin. Meu Robin. E logo me lembro de algo que me disseram que eu nunca consegui esquecer: "Vilões não tem finais felizes". Eu me pego chorando novamente, finalmente entendendo como essa frase era verdadeira. Como eu, que só trouxe desgraça e tristeza a milhares de pessoas, fui ingênua ao ponto de achar que seria feliz? Como? Eu só preciso acabar com essa dor, nem que seja da maneira mais drástica possível. Eu enfio minha mão em meu peito, retirando meu coração, e observando-o. No mesmo momento, ouço batidas na porta.

"Sim?" Eu digo, respondendo.

"Mãe, tem alguém aqui querendo falar contigo" Henry diz, do outro lado da porta.

"Quem é, filho?" Eu digo, retirando dos meus pensamentos a probabilidade de ser ele.

"É a Tinkerbell mãe, ela disse que quer conversar com você. Você já vai sair? Tá a mais de uma hora no banho." Ele diz preocupado.

"Já estou saindo, peça pra ela me esperar na sala... Não! No meu escritório." Eu digo. Não iria conseguir ficar na sala de estar nesse momento.

"Ok mãe, aviso sim." Ele diz, saindo do quarto.


	2. Chapter 2

Olho para o meu coração, ainda na minha mão direita, e percebo que nada mudou. Ainda é um coração negro, cheio de escuridão. Me deparo pensando no que poderia ter sido diferente se eu tivesse entrado na taverna, e conhecido o Robin naquela fatídica noite. O coloco de volta em meu peito, sentindo toda a dor e angústia novamente. Saio da banheira, me seco, me visto, penteio meus cabelos enquanto olho para o meu reflexo no espelho.

Descendo as escadas, vou direto para o meu escritório, onde encontro com a fada que, há muito tempo atrás, me apresentou a pessoa que hoje é a razão do meu sofrimento. Mas não a culpo, a culpa de tudo ter dado errado foi unicamente minha. E, além disso, Tinkerbell é minha única amiga, se é que eu posso considerá-la desta maneira.

"Nossa, você está horrível." Me disse a fada, ainda sentada no sofá de meu escritório.

"O que você quer Tink?" Eu digo, em tom irritado, em pé a frente dela.

"Calma, eu sei o que houve. Foi só uma brincadeira. Não consigo imaginar o que você está passando nesse momento. Sua cabeça deve estar uma bagunça." Disse Tink, num tom compreensivo, se levantando e me abraçando. As lágrimas já escorriam pelo meu rosto, e ela continuou ali, simplesmente como um ombro amigo.

"O pior de tudo é que não posso culpá-lo Tink, muito menos Emma. Nem a mulher dele tem culpa. A culpada dessa dor sou eu." Eu digo entre soluços, enquanto a loira continua me abraçando.

"Regina, eu queria muito saber a coisa certa a dizer, mas não sei. Só te digo: você não está sozinha. Eu estou aqui por você, pro que der e vier" A fada diz, se soltando do abraço, em seu rosto um meio sorriso.

"Oh Tink, obrigada." Eu digo, me dirigindo à minha mesa, pegando um lenço de papel na gaveta para limpar minhas lágrimas. "Mas infelizmente eu tenho que superar isso sozinha, como fiz com Daniel." Percebendo seu olhar de profundo pesar, eu complemento: "Fique calma, não vou matar ninguém dessa vez. A Evil Queen morreu, há um bom tempo atrás.".

"Não te julgo por querer ficar sozinha. Às vezes é a melhor coisa pra organizar nossos pensamentos." Tink me diz, compreensiva.

"A primeira coisa que passou na minha cabeça quando eu saí do Granny's hoje, foi ver o lado dele da historia. Por um momento me peguei imaginando se a Emma tivesse trazido o Daniel ao invés da Marian. O True Love dele voltou da morte, e eu não posso tirar a felicidade dele só porque eu o amo. Seria egoísmo demais, mesmo vindo da Evil Queen." Eu digo entre soluços.

"Nossa, você realmente mudou Regina. Mas quem te disse que a Marian é o True Love do Robin?" A fada, me diz, confusa.

"Como assim a Marian não é o True Love do Robin?" Eu pergunto a ela, atônita.

"Regina, quando eu te levei até a taverna, Robin não conhecia a Marian. Se ele estava destinado a você desde aquele tempo, a Marian nunca foi o True Love dele. Você, por outro lado, sim. Pixie Dust nunca mente. O casamento deles somente ocorreu porque você não entrou na taverna e não o conheceu." Tink me explicou, como se fosse algo óbvio.

Eu não consegui acreditar no que ela acabou de me dizer. Se eu não fosse tão covarde, todo o sofrimento do Robin não teria existido. Eu sou realmente muito egoísta. Se eu não fosse tão medrosa, se eu tivesse deixado a raiva ir e escolhesse o amor, a felicidade, eu seria feliz. E ele também. Ao meu lado. Eu já havia perdido a batalha contra as lágrimas. Precisava ficar sozinha por um tempo.

"Tink, preciso ficar sozinha por um tempo. Você pode levar o Henry até os Charmings, por favor?" Eu digo entre soluços.

"Claro. O que precisar." Ela diz, saindo do meu escritório e subindo as escadas para buscar Henry em seu quarto.

Eu só ouço a voz dele falando que queria se despedir de mim, e Tink tentando ao máximo não deixá-lo entrar no escritório.

"Eu quero ver minha mãe!" Ele disse, sua voz transtornada. Eu respiro fundo, limpo minhas lágrimas e saio do escritório. No mesmo momento, Henry corre ao meu encontro e me abraça.

"Eu quero ficar aqui com você mãe, eu quero cuidar de você até você ficar bem." Ele diz, sua voz chorosa.

"Henry, eu preciso ficar sozinha por alguns dias, preciso organizar meus pensamentos. Por favor, vá com a Tink para os seus avós." Eu digo, usando todo o meu autocontrole pra não desabar na frente dele.

"Tudo bem, se você prefere assim..." Ele diz, me dando um último abraço, e indo com a Tink. Eu subo para o meu quarto, tiro meu vestido e deito em minha cama, finalmente podendo desabar em lágrimas enquanto tento lidar com a minha culpa e sofrimento.


	3. Chapter 3

Dormi um dia inteiro. Depois de chorar tudo o que eu consegui chorar, dormi, me deixando levar pela exaustão. Eu preciso de uma maneira de acabar com essa dor, de esquecê-lo. E sei exatamente quem pode me ajudar. Gold. Me levanto da cama, tomo uma ducha rápida e saio de casa.

Chegando na loja, esbarro na pessoa que estava saindo com pressa. Quando me viro pra gritar pra ele olhar por onde anda, eis que me deparo com o motivo de eu estar naquela loja. Robin. Meu Robin.

"Regina?" Ele diz, me olhando, atônito. Eu abro a boca pra falar alguma coisa, mas me faltam palavras. Ainda não consigo compreender o efeito que esse homem tem em mim. Eu sinto a mão dele na minha e ele me puxa pra mais perto. Eu luto contra, mas ele é mais forte que eu. Sinto as lágrimas pairando em meus olhos, mas as faço voltar.

"Você está bem Regina?" Ele me pergunta, percebendo minha expressão. Eu o puxo para fora da loja, o levando ao beco mais próximo. Tudo o que eu menos precisava era de um showzinho na frente da loja do Gold.

"O que você acha Robin? Claro que eu não estou bem! Não te culpo por escolher a Marian, mas é claro que me machuco ao ver como você é feliz com ela!" Eu digo, lutando contra as lágrimas novamente. Nesse momento, eu não sinto tristeza. Sinto raiva, fúria, ódio e dor.

"Regina, olha, eu não queria que fosse assim. O que você quer que eu faça? Eu te amo, e sinto que por mais que eu me esforce, nunca te esquecerei. Você é meu destino, mas ela é a mãe do meu filho. Eu não estou com ela por mim, estou com ela pelo Roland, que precisa da mãe." Ele diz, com pesar. Por mais que eu queira negar, eu sei que ele foi sincero.

"E o que você quer que eu faça? Porque o que me parece é que, por mais que eu não queira, a gente acaba se esbarrando. Sua mulher ainda me vê como um monstro. Por mais que eu odeie essa situação, está claro que eu também te amo." Eu digo, já não contendo as lágrimas. "Eu odeio ter que te ver feliz com ela, te odeio por te amar. Tudo o que eu quero é ficar sozinha, e me livrar dessa dor. Adeus Robin. Nunca mais fique no meu caminho." Eu digo, empurrando-o. No mesmo momento, ele me empurra contra a parede, me beijando passionalmente. Sua mão vai descendo pelas minhas costas, agarrando minha bunda com força, descendo até minha coxa, levantando-a para se encaixar perfeitamente entre as minhas pernas. Eu não penso mais, sigo meus instintos e, numa nuvem roxa de fumaça, nos transporto até meu quarto. Eu começo a arrancar a jaqueta dele, enquanto ele desfaz o zíper da minha saia, nunca parando de me beijar. Eu o empurro para a cama, montando encima dele. Calmamente desabotoo sua camisa, enquanto beijo e dou leves chupões em seu pescoço. Posso ouvi-lo gemer baixinho enquanto vou descendo seu abdômen, beijando cada pedaço de seu corpo musculoso. Chegando ao cós de sua calça, a abro e tiro seu membro, já ereto, e começo a chupá-lo, deixando-o louco de prazer. "Regina..." Ele diz, já não mais se controlando. Rapidamente ele me puxa para perto dele, me beijando fervorosamente enquanto arranca minha camisa, não se preocupando em desabotoá-la. Arranca meu sutiã num único movimento, rasgando-o. Seus olhos são pura luxúria, sua vontade de me ter para ele estampada em sua expressão. Enquanto sua boca se encaixa em meu mamilo, uma de suas mãos se encontra descendo pelo meu abdômen, arrancando minha calcinha num único puxão. Logo sinto dois de seus dedos entrando em mim, em estocadas rápidas e ritmadas, enquanto sua boca sobe pelo meu pescoço, encontrando minha boca, abafando meus gemidos. Ele vai descendo sua boca novamente até meus seios, mas não para ali, o sinto chegando perto do ponto mais sensível do meu corpo. Quando sua boca encontra meu centro, todos os pensamentos que poderiam existir em minha mente somem. Tudo o que importa agora, sou eu e ele. Sua língua hábil vai explorando cada centímetro do meu ser, me arrancando gemidos altos. Sinto que estou quase lá, mas não quero gozar agora, quero que essa sensação continue. Eu me sento, o puxando para beijá-lo, e monto por cima dele, o fazendo entrar em mim. Uma vez dentro de mim, ele me deixa no comando. Fazendo movimentos rápidos e precisos, chego ao meu limite, para segundos depois ele ter o mesmo destino, gemendo meu nome enquanto chegava ao seu ápice.

Eu só me toquei da besteira que havia feito quando estava deitada na cama com ele, recostando minha cabeça em seu peitoral esculpido. O que está havendo comigo? Sempre fui uma pessoa extremamente autossuficiente, nunca dependi de ninguém para tomar minhas decisões, e naquele momento, eu me senti extremamente vulnerável, a dor em meu peito teimando em se manter ali, junto com o pensamento de que esse homem, Robin Hood, nunca será meu.

"Regina, infelizmente, eu preciso ir." Ele diz, e mesmo sem olhar para seu rosto eu sinto que ele, assim como eu, gostaria que ele ficasse, e fazer amor durante a noite inteira.

"Sei disso. Vá logo. Não torne isso mais difícil do que já é." Eu digo, rispidamente, enquanto ele se levanta, pegando suas roupas no chão do quarto e vestindo-as. Ele se aproxima para me beijar, mas eu o empurro para longe. Nunca fui boa com perdas, muito menos despedidas. "Vá embora Robin, sua mulher e seu filho devem estar te esperando para jantar." Eu digo, e um Robin desconcertado sai do meu quarto, e eu ouço a porta da minha casa se fechar. Já não mais contendo as lágrimas, eu vou para o banheiro, e começo a encher a banheira. Sinto que, por mais que eu não queira, Robin sempre será dela, e ela sempre será dele. Eu realmente preciso falar com o Gold. Olhando para o relógio, decido que só irei até ele amanhã.


	4. Chapter 4

**Woow! 11 reviews! Muito obrigada gente, vocês que me dão motivo pra continuar! agora segue **

"Alguém acenda uma luz  
Estou congelada pelo medo dentro de mim  
Alguém faça com que eu me sinta viva  
E me deixe em pedaços  
Então corte-me desse destino  
Tonta, girando sem parar  
Alguém faça com que eu me sinta viva  
E me deixe em pedaços (Shatter Me - Lindsey Stirling Hale)

Acordo com a campainha tocando. Desço as escadas rapidamente, vestindo um roupão por cima do meu pijama. Quando abro a porta, vejo a última pessoa que eu esperaria na minha porta. Marian.

"O que você quer?" Eu pergunto rispidamente.

"Nossa, a Granny estava certa. Você realmente está horrível." Ela diz, com uma expressão chocada, com um pouco de diversão. Ela realmente estava gostando de me ver assim.

"Vou perguntar só mais uma vez. O que você quer aqui?" Eu digo, furiosa, segurando o impulso de enforcá-la.

"Vim aqui pra te dizer pra ficar longe do meu marido! Ele é meu, nunca foi seu! Não importa se eu estava morta, ele é meu, sempre foi e sempre será. Não adianta, por mais que você queira, você sempre vai ser a Evil Queen. Ninguém gosta de você. Você só manteve o reino por medo. Todos te odeiam. Por mais que você tente, seu final feliz vai ser assim, sozinha. Como você se sente nesse momento? Pense que você fez isso a milhares. Matou pais, filhos, mães. Por mais que você se arrependa, nada vai mudar." Ela diz. Seus olhos exprimem fúria, ódio.

"Minha querida, veio aqui pra me ofender e me dizer pra eu ficar longe do seu marido? Fique tranquila, eu iria resolver esse problema hoje. Fique tranquila, por mais que eu queira, eu não vou matar ninguém. Agora me dê licença que eu vou me arrumar, que eu tenho que resolver alguns problemas." Eu digo, não deixando transparecer minha tristeza e ódio por ela ter dito o que disse. Tranco a porta da minha casa, subo as escadas, tomo um banho rápido, me visto e vou até a loja do Gold. Chegando à loja, o encontro no balcão, como de costume.

"A que devo tamanha honra da sua visita, dearie?" Ele pergunta, ironicamente.

"Você sabe muito bem. Quero alguma coisa que me faça esquecer." Eu digo.

"Creio que a loja de bebidas fica do outro lado da rua, majestade."

"Você sabe bem que eu preciso de algo mais forte que isso"

"Dearie, infelizmente, eu não tenho mais como fazer essa poção. Eu gostaria de poder te ajudar, mas infelizmente a última utilizou os únicos ingredientes que existiam. E eu fiz tem muito tempo. E uma poção de esquecimento comum não apaga amor verdadeiro, você já deve ter tentado, obviamente, pra vir até mim." Ele diz.

Eu saio, furiosa. Nada dá certo pra mim. Quem sabe a Marian está certa. Realmente estou começando a acreditar que todos estão certos. Vilões não tem finais felizes. Decido que pelo menos por uma noite, eu vou esquecê-lo. Atravesso a rua, entrando na loja de bebidas.

"Duas garrafas de vinho, por favor. Cabernet." Eu digo ao atendente da loja, que logo pega as garrafas e me entrega. Entrego uma nota de 50 dólares e saio da loja, indo rapidamente para minha casa.

Chegando em casa, abro uma das garrafas com magia e derramo o liquido em uma das taças. A viro rapidamente e encho novamente a taça. Continuo nisso enquanto olho algumas fotos que tiramos com Roland antes de tudo acontecer. Sinto as lágrimas voltando aos meus olhos, mas não luto contra. Estou sozinha, como sempre. Não me resta ninguém.

Quando me dou conta, a primeira garrafa já está vazia. Me sinto tonta, mas a dor persiste ali, em meu peito. Abro a segunda, e nem me importo mais com a taça. Tomo direto da garrafa. Ninguém vai ligar, porque ninguém nunca se importou. Somente Daniel, e, por alguns dias, Robin. Como esse homem pôde me afetar tanto em tão pouco tempo? Eu simplesmente me sinto atraída por ele de uma maneira inexplicável. Nunca havia me sentido assim, nem pelo Daniel, nem por ninguém. Mas é claro que aquela garota tinha que fazer besteira e destruir tudo. É quase uma maldição, os Charmings sempre felizes e eu sempre aqui, sozinha. Eu devia ter matado a Snow quando tive a chance.

Me levanto, completamente tonta. Não me sinto bem, meu estômago se revira, sinto a bile subindo pelo meu esôfago, mas chego a tempo ao banheiro, onde ponho tudo para fora. Me sentindo completamente desnorteada, vou para o meu quarto, tiro meu vestido e deito em minha cama, deixando as lágrimas saírem e a dor tomar conta do meu ser. Eu nunca vou conseguir esquecê-lo, assim como nunca esqueci o Daniel. Pego meu telefone, disco o número dele pela décima vez, mas dessa vez eu deixo a ligação completar.

"Regina?" eu escuto a voz do outro lado da linha, e rapidamente desligo, abafando um soluço. Eu o amo, mais do que já amei qualquer pessoa. A voz dele pareceu preocupada, mas não me importa, ele já a escolheu. Me enrolo mais debaixo das cobertas, tentando diminuir a sensação de solidão que nesse momento toma conta de mim. Até que adormeço devido a grande quantidade de bebida.

"Regina? REGINA?" Eu acordo repentinamente, sendo sacudida. Abro os olhos e o vejo ali, com o olhar preocupado.

"Robin? O que você faz aqui?" Eu digo, ainda tonta.

"Você me ligou, e eu fiquei preocupado quando você desligou na minha cara" Ele diz.

"Sai daqui! Eu tô bem. Eu sempre fiquei melhor sozinha!" Eu digo, lutando contra as lágrimas. Ele percebe que eu estou alterada, pois minha fala está completamente arrastada.

"Regina, você sabe que eu te amo. Nunca te deixarei sozinha."

"JÁ TE MANDEI SAIR. EU TE ODEIO ROBIN DE LOCKSLEY, COMO NUNCA ODIEI ALGUÉM NA MINHA VIDA INTEIRA! VOLTE PARA A SUA MULHER!" Eu digo, gritando, me levantando da cama, o empurrando, enquanto as lágrimas ganham a batalha contra mim. Ele percebe que eu estou só de lingerie, me puxa para um abraço, somente me soltando para beijar minha testa.

"Por mais que você me odeie, eu nunca vou deixar de te amar, minha Rainha." Ele diz, me colocando na cama e deitando ao meu lado.


	5. Chapter 5

**WOOOW! Chegamos à marca dos 20 Reviews! Só tenho a agradecer gente, de verdade. Muito obrigada. **

**Posso dizer que esse cap foi um verdadeiro parto, foi muito difícil de escrever, e todos os feels OulawQueen fluindo em mim... Foi complicado. Mas, como sempre, seus comentários são completamente gratificantes, vocês são uns lindos... 3**

**Dedico esse Cap pras minhas amigas do "Pixie Dust Never Lies," em especial Natália Galdino (Minha NahBitch) e Priscilla Torres (Minha PriDlç) Porque sem elas esse cap não saía esse ano xD**

**Segue o Cap:**

_"Você se sente como se estivesse em segunda mão?_

_Você sente que está com medo de ficar sozinho?_

_Cortar cada rede de segurança_

_Viva a sua vida para que você não vai se arrepender da estrada_

_Parece que você, só estando lá tão pequeno_

_apenas o espaço entre as estrelas_

_Não tenha medo de arriscar tudo_

_Porque nós somos nós somos_

_Somos gigantes"_

_(We are giants - Lindsey Stirling Ft. Dia Frampton)_

Abro os olhos, minha visão ainda embaçada. À medida que ela vai clareando, percebo que não estou sozinha em minha cama. Robin, meu Robin estava ali. Mas o que houve? Eu me sinto tonta, minha cabeça dói. Ergo minha mão para acariciar o rosto do homem que dorme pacificamente ao meu lado. Ele acorda, sorrindo.

"Bom dia, Regina." Ele diz, ainda com o sorriso no rosto, se esticando na cama.

"Dia." Eu digo, rispidamente. Minha cabeça apita, com meus pensamentos. "Pode me dizer o que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Você ontem bebeu um pouco além da conta e me ligou, mas no momento que eu atendi você desligou na minha cara. Fiquei preocupado e vim te ver." Ele diz, olhando em meus olhos e levando sua mão até meu rosto.

"Eu não preciso, nem quero você aqui. Por favor, vá embora." Eu digo, empurrando sua mão. Me sinto enjoada. Me levanto correndo para o banheiro, colocando tudo para fora. Ele corre atrás de mim, eu o sinto chegando perto.

"Não ouse chegar perto de mim." Eu me levanto, completamente tonta. Minha cabeça ainda dói e eu ainda me sinto enjoada, mas não tenho mais o que pôr pra fora, afinal não comi nada no dia anterior. Eu o vejo ali, na porta do banheiro, com um olhar preocupado. Eu o empurro para fora do recinto, trancando a porta. Só então me olho no espelho e percebo que estou só de lingerie. O que passou na minha cabeça pra ligar pra ele bêbada? Eu sempre me surpreendo com as minhas atitudes. Ligo o chuveiro, minha boca está amarga, eu ainda sinto meu corpo suado, meu rosto, extremamente pálido, com olheiras profundas. Eu nunca estive nesse estado antes. Marian estava certa. Eu estou horrível. Retiro o resto de roupa que estou vestindo, e logo entro no banho, pensando no homem que estava preocupado comigo minutos antes. Ele veio... Por mim. Ele ainda se preocupa. Mas nas circunstâncias em que nós acontecemos nunca mais vai poder acontecer nada além do que já houve. Só preciso me conformar com isso, pois é tudo o que resta a ser feito. Me ensaboo lentamente, e lavo meu cabelo. Saio do banho me sentindo uma pessoa nova. Até fome voltei a sentir. Escovo meus dentes, penteio meu cabelo e saio do banheiro para me vestir. Para minha surpresa, ele não está mais lá. Por um lado, eu me sinto devastada por ele não estar mais ali. Por outro, me sinto aliviada. Se eu preciso me conformar que ele escolheu a Marian, não posso nutrir nem o mínimo de esperança de que um dia ele me escolha. Não o culpo, mas o pensamento me machuca. Visto uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta, nem me dou ao trabalho de vestir um sutiã. Afinal, estou sozinha aqui, como sempre estive, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, o pensamento não me dói.

Desço as escadas, indo preparar meu café da manhã, quando eu sinto um cheiro familiar: ovos mexidos e bacon. Meu prato favorito pro café da manhã. Entrando na cozinha, o vejo ali, concentrado, cozinhando. O balcão da cozinha com dois pratos e dois copos. Ele percebe a minha presença.

"_Milady_, você está melhor? Achei que você gostaria de um café da manhã bem gostoso" Ele diz sorrindo. Meu coração palpita com seu sorriso.

"Eu já falei, _thief,_ volte para a sua mulher. Ela deve estar preocupada." Eu digo, grosseiramente.

"Mas o que você quer que eu faça, se meu coração pertence completamente a você?" Ele diz, seu olhar saindo de divertido para tristonho.

"Então largue dela! Fique comigo! Seja um homem e escolha com quem você realmente quer ficar Robin!" Eu digo, com lágrimas em meus olhos. Minha cabeça ainda dói. Eu volto a me sentir tonta.

"Eu já tomei minha decisão Regina, mas não posso deixar a Marian completamente desamparada aqui. Ela precisa de mim, pelo menos nesses primeiros meses." Ele diz, seu rosto com uma expressão de pesar. No mesmo momento, escuto a campainha.

Quando abro a porta, a razão de todos os meus problemas está ali, na entrada da minha casa. Marian.

"Cadê meu marido, sua vadia?" Ela pergunta, sem a menor parcimônia, me olhando com desprezo.

Nesse momento, sua insolência me levou ao meu limite. Minha mão vai direto ao seu pescoço, e eu o aperto, não o bastante para asfixiá-la, mas o bastante para deixá-la calada e em choque.

"Quem você pensa que é pra vir até a minha casa e falar assim comigo?" Aperto seu pescoço um pouco mais. "HEIN? Eu não sou uma qualquer que você simplesmente xinga de qualquer maneira! Eu sou sua rainha!" Eu digo, soltando seu pescoço. Ela ainda permanece olhando para mim, completamente sem fala.

"Você... Você me tinha nas mãos... Porque não me matou?" Ela pergunta, completamente chocada e confusa.

"Como eu já te disse, você não vale a pena. Eu me importo com o Robin e o Roland para matar você." Eu digo, com desdém. Então escuto uma voz, vindo da cozinha.

"Regina, amor, a comida vai esfr-MARIAN? O que faz aqui?" Robin, vindo da cozinha percebe quem é a visita.

"Eu te pergunto a mesma coisa Robin. O que quer que eu pense quando acordo e você não está ao meu lado, onde deveria estar, e quando venho perguntar a ela se ela sabe onde você está, ela atende à porta sem sutiã, e você esta aqui, na casa dela, com as mesmas roupas de ontem?" Ela pergunta, enfurecida. Seu rosto começa a empalidecer.

"Marian, eu posso explicar. Vamos conversar em casa." Ele diz, e no mesmo momento, a mulher desmaia. "Marian, MARIAN?!" Ele diz, totalmente transtornado, a tomando em seus braços. Ele se vira para mim, completamente aterrorizado. "Ela está fria Regina. Chame uma ambulância, por favor!"

Eu corro rapidamente ao telefone, ligando para a emergência.

"Vá com ela Robin, eu busco o Roland na escola e cuido dele." Eu digo, tentando não demonstrar que, no fundo, eu estava feliz. Mas a tristeza e preocupação de Robin acabaram com a felicidade que em algum momento existiu.

"Muito obrigado Regina. Eu te amo." Ele diz, seguindo os enfermeiros que levavam Marian em uma maca para dentro da ambulância. Meu coração se derrete. Ele não esquece de mim mesmo quando sua 'esposa' está doente.

Acabada a confusão em frente à minha casa, eu vou para a cozinha e como o café da manhã que Robin havia preparado, completamente imersa em meus pensamentos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Depois de um looooooongo inverno (vocês entenderão a ironia, hahaha), finalmente vai sair o cap 06, que todo mundo tá pedindo xD. **

**NahBitch, mais um capítulo pra você ler até decorar! Hahahaha**

**Bom, vamo parar de enrolação né? Segue o cap:**

Termino meu café da manhã rapidamente, e vou ao meu quarto trocar de roupa. Quando passo pela porta de casa, vejo que o clima esfriou muito. Logo já penso no Roland, que não deve estar com um casaco quente o bastante, já que o clima mudou repentinamente. Volto para dentro de casa, subo até o quarto do Henry e pego um de seus casacos. Claro que ele não vai se importar.

Dirijo rapidamente até a escola, e vou diretamente à sala da diretora.

"Majest-Prefeita, a que devo a honra da sua visita?" Ela pergunta, sem jeito.

"Eu vim buscar o filho do Robin, Roland. A mãe dele não está passando bem e eu vou levá-lo para vê-la." Eu digo, com o tom mais autoritário possível.

"Claro, Sra. Mills, aguarde um momento e eu já trago o menino aqui." Ela diz, saindo rapidamente da sala. Momentos depois, ela volta com o menino.

"Regina, o que está havendo? Meu pai vai brigar comigo se eu faltar aula!" Ele diz, confuso.

"Calma Roland, sua mãe não está muito bem e está no hospital. O Dr. Whale está cuidando dela. Eu vim aqui pra ver você, e saber se você quer vê-la." Eu digo, me abaixando ao nível dos olhos dele, com um meio sorriso.

"A mamãe vai ficar bem? Eu quero ver ela sim Regina! Você me leva lá no hospital?" Ele diz, preocupado.

"Claro que eu levo! Vamos agora, que seu pai já está lá com ela." Eu digo, pegando em sua mão, o conduzindo para fora da sala.

"Você realmente tem muito jeito com crianças." A diretora diz, abrindo a porta de seu escritório e sorrindo para mim. Eu dou um sorriso desconcertado de volta e saindo da sala.

"Nossa, que frio!" Roland diz quando saímos da escola. Ele estava somente com o casaco do uniforme, que não é muito quente.

"Eu trouxe um casaco do Henry pra você, quando a gente chegar no carro você veste e fica bem quentinho!" Eu digo, sorrindo para ele.

Chegando ao carro, eu entrego o casaco a ele, que o veste. Ele entra no carro e vamos rapidamente ao hospital. Chegando lá, eu encontro Robin, com uma expressão desolada, sentado na sala de espera. Roland, que ainda estava segurando minha mão, a solta e corre de encontro ao pai.

"Papai, cadê a mamãe?" Ele pergunta para o pai, confuso, sentando no colo dele.

"A mamãe tá fazendo alguns exames filho, mas ela está bem, só passou mal um pouquinho." Ele diz, virando o rosto para mim. Eu percebo que ele está completamente sem informações.

No momento seguinte, eu vejo o Whale saindo do elevador, andando em direção a nós.

"Roland, o que você acha de comprarmos doces naquela máquina?" Eu digo, sorrindo. Ele não precisa saber do real estado da mãe, e eu não quero saber.

"Oba! Eu quero!" Ele diz, pulando do colo do pai, cuja face no momento expressava alívio e gratidão.

Eu enrolo o menino o máximo que eu consigo, e quando voltamos vejo o Robin com uma expressão ao mesmo tempo preocupada e confusa, mas ao mesmo tempo alegre. Ele se vira para o filho, sorrindo.

"Roland, a mamãe foi pro quarto agora, mas ela tá dormindo... você quer vê-la?" Ele se vira pra mim, mexendo os lábios, mas sem sair som algum, querendo dizer 'precisamos conversar.'

"Claro que quero papai, vamos ver a mamãe!" Ele diz, animado, quase pulando de alegria em saber que a mãe já estava fora de perigo.

Nos dirigimos ao quarto, e eu vejo Marian ali, deitada, dormindo profundamente. Robin levanta Roland, colocando-o sentado na cama onde ela está.

"Filho, eu vou ali fora conversar com a Regina, a gente já volta tá?" Ele diz, pegando em minha mão e me puxando para fora do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Regina, eu preciso conversar contigo, uma coisa séria." Ele diz, completamente desconcertado.

"Fala logo Robin, sem rodeios, por favor." Eu digo, irritada.

"Bom, a Marian tá em... Como é o nome? Aquele negócio que a pessoa dorme mas não acorda no outro dia..." Ele diz

"Coma?"

"Isso! Isso mesmo Regina! Ela está em coma!" Ele diz

"Na verdade ela não está em coma." Eu ouço uma voz familiar atrás de mim. Quando me viro, vejo que acertei o dono da voz. Gold.

"Como assim não está em coma Gold? A mulher está dormindo feito uma pedra!" Eu digo, desconcertada.

"Na verdade, o que acontece aqui é que o corpo dela está começando a sofrer a mudança passado-futuro. O que temos aqui é um pequeno problema no tempo-espaço contínuo. Mas eu não vim aqui para falar sobre isso. Vim falar sobre algo muito mais sério." Ele diz, em tom preocupado.

"O que pode ser mais preocupante que a vida da mãe dos meus filhos?" Robin pergunta, confuso.

"Espera um pouco... SEUS FILHOS? Você não tem só o Roland?" Eu pergunto, completamente chocada.

"Bom, era isso que eu queria conversar contigo, até o Gold aparecer. Ao que parece, Marian está grávida. Se te deixa mais tranquila, ela já estava grávida quando a Emma a trouxe da Floresta Encantada. Eu nunca fiz nada com ela aqui. Nunca. Eu amo você Regina, só você." Ele diz. Minha cabeça gira. Eu me sinto tonta, e sinto as lágrimas saindo dos meus olhos. Ela nunca vai cansar de me tirar tudo o que eu sempre quis pra mim. Nunca vai se cansar. Até em coma, ou o que quer que seja, ela continua destruindo minha felicidade.

"Me desculpem acabar com o momento dramático da família, mas eu realmente preciso falar algo muito sério, majestade." Gold diz, irritado.

"O QUE?!" Eu pergunto rispidamente, limpando as lágrimas das minhas bochechas, me virando para ele, consequentemente ficando de costas para Robin.

"Nossa querida Sheriff Swan trouxe outra coisinha além dela" ele indica Marian com a cabeça. "Uma amiga do passado."

"Quem mais ela trouxe Gold?" Eu digo, completamente recomposta do ataque de vulnerabilidade que eu havia dado minutos antes.

"Sua melhor amiga. Elsa." Ele diz, seu rosto sem expressão alguma.

"O QUE?! Elsa em Storybrooke? Como, como ela pôde trazê-la e não falar nada para ninguém?!" Eu finalmente me sinto feliz, como não me sentia há dias. Minha melhor amiga de infância aqui. Era completamente inacreditável, aquela garota finalmente fez algo direito.

"É uma longa história, _dearie_." Gold diz, indo se sentar na sala de espera. Ele indica a cadeira ao lado dele, para que eu me sente.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sim, eu sei que demorou, e sim eu sei que vocês merecem um cap ótimo pela espera. Me perdoem, tive alguns problemas pra resolver e pra melhorar tava com um bloqueio criativo que só Rumple pra me ajudar. **

**Twitter: wwvs_**

**AGORA VAMO PARAR DE ENROLAÇÃO NÉ? SEGUE O CAP.**

* * *

FLORESTA ENCANTADA – INVERNO - MUITOS ANOS ATRÁS

_ Eu estava, como sempre, somente observando a neve cair pela minha janela, já que por mais que eu insistisse, minha mãe nunca deixaria eu sair pra brincar na neve. "Princesas não se sujam nem se molham brincando na neve Regina! Você já deveria saber disso!" Eu me pego lembrando da última vez que pedi pra sair, minutos atrás. E por ter insistido, aqui estou eu, de castigo no meu quarto. Eu só queria fugir e brincar um pouco, afinal, só tenho oito anos de idade. Minha mãe me trata como se eu fosse mais velha, eu só quero brincar! _

_ Sinto uma lágrima escorrendo pela minha bochecha quando minha mãe me chama, me retirando dos meus pensamentos._

_ "Regina, venha, nossos convidados chegaram!" Ela diz, como se não tivesse me deixado de castigo hoje mais cedo._

_ Chegando na sala de estar, vejo que meu pai não está sozinho. Ele está conversando com um casal de adultos, e ao lado deles, duas meninas estão sentadas no sofá. _

_ "Estes são a Rainha Rachel e o Rei Edgar, de Arendelle, e suas filhas, Elsa e Anna." Minha mãe diz, com um sorriso._

_ "M-Muito prazer..." Eu digo, nervosa, fazendo uma reverência, provavelmente desajeitada demais pro gosto da minha mãe._

_ "Muito prazer minha querida. Quantos anos você tem?" A rainha se abaixa para ficar da minha altura, sorrindo._

_ "Oito!" Eu digo, animada._

_ "Elsa tem nove, e Anna tem sete. Creio que você vai se dar muito bem com as duas!" Ela sorri de novo. Fico me perguntando porque minha mãe não sorri daquela maneira. Tudo nela é muito falso. Menos a magia dela, a magia dela é bem verdadeira. _

_ "Oi!" Diz uma das meninas, a menor delas. Ela tem os cabelos vermelhos, bem presos em duas tranças caindo em seus ombros. "Meu nome é Anna. Muito prazer!" Ela diz sorrindo enquanto estende a mão._

_ "Olá!" Eu respondo retribuindo o sorriso e apertando sua mão._

_ "Essa aqui é a Elsa, minha irmã. Ela é bem tímida então não conversa muito com gente nova." Anna diz, puxando a menina loira, que me dá um sorriso tímido. Não sei porque, mas senti um arrepio quando me aproximei dela, como se fosse mais frio ao seu redor._

_ "Então, vamos brincar? Eu tenho um monte de coisa no meu quarto!" eu digo, sorrindo para as duas. _

_ "Por que vocês não vão brincar lá fora, na neve?" A mãe da Anna pergunta, sorrindo pra nós._

_ "Por que minha mã-"_

_"É mesmo Regina, leve as meninas pra brincar na neve!" Minha mãe diz, me interrompendo. É sempre assim, nunca me deixa fazer nada, até alguém chegar. Aí ela vira a mãe mais amável e compreensiva do mundo._

_"Eba! Vamos brincar na neve!" Anna diz, animada, Enquanto saímos, indo para o quintal._

_Chegando ao quintal, percebo que Elsa não estava devidamente agasalhada para o frio rigoroso do inverno. _

_"Elsa, você esqueceu seu casaco?" Eu pergunto._

_"N-não, é que, eu não sinto frio." Ela responde timidamente._

_"Minha irmã tem magia! Ela cria gelo com as mãos! Mostra pra ela Elsa!" Anna diz, quase pulando de alegria e ansiedade._

_"Anna, você sabe que eu não posso... mamãe me proibiu de usar magia, lembra?" No momento eu percebo que a menina muda sua postura e expressão. Antes tímida, agora cautelosa e até amedrontada._

_"Você tem medo do seu poder?" Eu pergunto._

_"Não é isso... é que mamãe e papai não entendem muito bem como ele funciona, e me deram essas luvas pra me lembrar de não usá-los." Ela responde, tristonha. Eu ainda consigo perceber a linha fina que seus lábios faziam, franzidos, demonstrando medo._

_"Mas porque? Seu poder é legal, não machuca as pessoas, como o poder da minha mãe. Eles deveriam ter medo da minha mãe, não de você!" Eu digo, e ela sorri. Mas sua expressão continua triste._

_"Papai fala pra eu encobrir e não sentir, pois assim ninguém nunca vai descobrir. Eu tento, realmente tento, mas não é fácil. Tudo o que eu toco eu congelo. É horrível! Meu poder machuca as pessoas!" Seus olhos enchem de lágrimas, e ela sai correndo em direção à macieira._

_"Elsa! Espera!" Eu digo, correndo atrás dela, deixando uma Anna atônita para trás._

_"Não Regina, sai de perto de mim, eu sou um monstro!" Ela diz, virando seu braço para me impedir de chegar perto, porém ela congela o chão, e eu, que estava correndo atrás dela, me desequilibro no chão escorregadio e caio, cortando meu lábio superior. Eu me levanto, e vejo que minha boca sangra amazonicamente. Eu ouço um grito. É Anna, que chegou logo atrás de mim, e vendo minhas roupas manchadas de sangue, se assusta. No entanto, não vejo mais a Elsa, que correu logo após perceber o que havia acontecido._

_"Anna, vá procurar sua irmã! Eu estou bem! Foi só um arranhão." Eu digo, reprimindo a dor enquanto movo meus lábios para falar corretamente, para não amedrontar mais ainda a menina._

_Enquanto Anna corre no encalço de sua irmã, eu começo a andar de volta para a minha casa. Meu lábio superior latejando, ainda sangrando. No caminho, encontro com minha mãe e a Rainha Rachel, ambas com o semblante preocupado._

_"Regina! O que aconteceu querida?" Rachel me pergunta, completamente transtornada._

_"Ela... Ela... Não foi culpa dela majestade! Não brigue com ela, por favor!" Eu digo, chorando. Minha boca doía, eu estava preocupada com a Elsa e, pra melhorar, minha mãe nem sequer chegou perto de mim. Provavelmente não queria se sujar com o meu sangue. 'Uma dama não se suja nunca!' posso ouvir suas palavras na minha mente._

_"Onde elas foram Regina? Elas estão bem?" A Rainha me pergunta._

_"Elsa ficou com medo, e saiu correndo. Eu falei pra Anna ir atrás dela!" Eu digo com dificuldade. Meu lábio já estava o dobro do tamanho e eu ainda estava soluçando, com um misto de preocupação e dor._

_"Elas vão se acertar, Anna é bem persuasiva quando quer. Fique tranquila, ninguém acalma a Elsa como a Anna. Nem mesmo eu." Ela diz, tristemente. "Agora vamos cuidar desse machucado? Me parece que foi um corte bem feio." Ela diz, e sorri ternamente para mim._

_"Ora Rachel, nada que magia não resolva" Minha mãe finalmente fala._

_"Não! Não quero sua magia, mãe. Ela me machuca!" Eu grito, voltando a chorar._

_"Tudo bem, se você prefere assim, vai ficar com uma cicatriz bem feia no seu rosto." Ela diz, em tom de deboche._

_"Prefiro ser feia do que usar magia!" Eu digo, me escondendo atrás da Rainha Rachel. Ela pega a minha mão, me levando para dentro da casa._

_FLORESTA ENCANTADA – VERÃO – ALGUNS ANOS DEPOIS_

_Eu passo o dedo em meu lábio superior, sentindo a pequena falha onde se encontra a cicatriz que nossa futura visitante causou. Não sinto raiva, nem rancor. Éramos crianças, e foi naquele inverno que Elsa começou seu treinamento com minha mãe. Desde então, nós nos tornamos melhores amigas, e ela vem todo ano me visitar, juntamente com Anna. Desta vez, ela vem sozinha, pois Anna teve que ficar para organizar os últimos detalhes de seu casamento. Completamente irônico, a mais nova de nós ser a primeira a se casar. Eu tinha muitas novidades para contar também, entre elas meu relacionamento com Daniel, o amor da minha vida e o homem mais lindo que eu já conheci._

_Vejo a carruagem se aproximando de minha casa, e já corro em direção à porta para dar as boas vindas à mais nova rainha de Arendelle. A Rainha Rachel e o rei Edgar faleceram em um acidente de barco, durante uma tempestade, e agora que Elsa atingiu a maioridade, ela acabou de ser coroada rainha. A loira sai da carruagem, e sorri quando me vê. Ela corre em minha direção e me abraça._

_"Regina! Que saudade minha amiga" Ela diz, sorrindo._

_"Digo o mesmo! Tenho muitas novidades para te contar!" Eu digo, sorrindo. "Mas você deve estar cansada da viagem. Descanse, mais tarde conversamos." Eu digo, conduzindo-a para o aposento de hóspedes._

_"Regina!" Escuto batidas em minha porta, me interrompendo da minha leitura. Minha mãe me obrigou a começar a estudar magia, e se eu não estudar ela me pune severamente. Eu abro a porta e me deparo com Elsa, vestida em uma roupa de montaria, seus longos cabelos loiros em uma trança, passando por cima de seu ombro._

_"O que acha de fazermos um piquenique debaixo da macieira, como fazemos todos os anos?" Ela diz, entusiasmada._

_"Vamos, claro!" Eu digo. Passamos na cozinha e, como de costume, a cesta de piquenique já estava pronta. Eu a pego e nós corremos em direção aos estábulos, onde eu encontro Daniel, já arrumando as selas em dois cavalos. Eu corro em sua direção, ele me toma em seus braços e me beija apaixonadamente. Eu poderia beijá-lo para sempre, sem parar nem para respirar. Eu ouço um pigarreio um tanto desconfortável, e me lembro que Elsa está ali. Eu me separo de Daniel e me deparo com uma Elsa completamente chocada._

_"E-essa era a novidade que você queria me contar?" Ela diz, se recuperando do choque e sorrindo._

_"Sim... Elsa, este é Daniel, o amor da minha vida. Daniel, esta é Elsa, minha amiga que eu tanto falo." Eu digo, apresentando os dois e sorrindo. Minha vida não poderia estar melhor._

_"Muito prazer" Ele diz, estendendo a mão, e sorrindo. Como eu amo o sorriso dele!_

_"Igualmente" Ela diz, pegando a mão dele, completando o cumprimento. _

_"Então? Piquenique?" Eu digo, entusiasmada. Quase não consigo me conter de tanta felicidade._

_"Claro!" Os dois dizem, em uníssono._

_Cavalgamos até a colina onde se encontra a macieira que eu cuido desde pequena. Arrumamos as coisas para o piquenique quando escuto um grito._

_"SOCORRO!" Eu me viro, e logo vejo uma menina montada em um cavalo completamente desgovernado, tentando ao máximo não cair. "POR FAVOR ALGUÉM ME AJUDA!" Ela grita novamente. Eu me levanto, monto em meu cavalo e rapidamente alcanço o cavalo desgovernado. Eu puxo a menina para o meu cavalo, e paro completamente, me certificando que a menina está ilesa._

_"Está tudo bem querida, você esta salva!" Eu digo, ajudando-a a se recompor._

_"Você salvou minha vida!" Ela diz, ainda se recuperando do susto. Era a menina mais linda que eu já havia visto, sua pele branca contrastando com seus cabelos escuros._

_"Você está bem?" Eu pergunto, ainda me certificando se ela se machucou._

_"Sim. Mas eu nunca mais cavalgarei!" Ela diz, amedrontada._

_"Bobagem!" Eu digo a ela, sorrindo "A única maneira de superar o medo é enfrenta-lo! Voltar àquele cavalo o quanto antes!" Eu digo._

_"Obrigada!" Ela responde, mais tranquila._

_"Regina." Eu digo, vendo que ela se acalmou, eu me apresento._

_"__Eu sou Snow. Snow White." __Ela diz, me abraçando._

_Eu não podia acreditar. Minha mãe aceitou o pedido de casamento do rei em meu lugar! Eu preciso falar com alguém, e a Elsa já foi dormir. Me decido. Vou falar com Daniel. Ele tem me pedido quase todo dia pra eu me abrir e dizer para meus pais sobre o nosso relacionamento. Porém, se existia uma pequena chance, por menor que seja, de minha mãe entender, agora que eu já estava prometida para o rei, essa chance se esvaíra._

_Eu corro em direção aos estábulos, e o encontro lá. Vendo minha expressão desesperada, ele me abraça. Eu relaxo automaticamente em seus braços. Sentindo as lágrimas surgindo em meus olhos, eu sei que preciso me decidir. Se eu me casar com o rei, sei que nunca vou ser feliz. Eu amo Daniel, muito. Como nunca amei ninguém antes. Sinto a angústia se acumular em meu peito. Sim, eu só serei feliz com Daniel. Ninguém mais me faria sorrir como ele faz todos os dias._

_"Case comigo." Eu digo, com medo de sua resposta. Seu semblante muda de preocupado para confuso._

_"Regina, o que está fazendo?" Ele me pergunta. "O que houve? Você falou com sua mãe?" _

_"Não! E agora não posso contar. Ela nunca entenderia!" Eu digo, lutando contra as lágrimas. Ele me olha, esperando eu continuar. "A menina que eu salvei no dia do piquenique com a Elsa, era a filha do rei! E agora ele me pediu em casamento!" Eu digo. _

_"O que?!" Ele diz, chocado._

_"Minha mãe aceitou!" Eu digo, e me viro, sentindo as lágrimas rolarem por meu rosto. "A única saída é fugir." Eu me viro, encarando-o. "Para sairmos daqui, nos casarmos e nunca voltarmos."_

_"Regina." Ele diz, olhando em meus olhos. "Você entende o que isso significaria? A vida com o garoto dos estábulos é muito diferente da vida de rainha." _

_"Ser rainha não significa nada." Eu digo. "Daniel...Tudo o que me importa é você!" _

_"Então, se vou casar com você... Vamos fazer isso direito." Ele diz, pegando uma argola se uma das selas, e a desliza pelo meu dedo anelar, como se fosse um anel. Eu sorrio, e o beijo._

_De repente, escuto um som abafado. Eu me viro, e vejo Snow, com uma expressão chocada._

_"Snow! Querida, o que está fazendo?" Eu pergunto, preocupada._

_"Você me disse para eu voltar a cavalgar e..." Ela vira seu rosto de mim para o Daniel. "O que você está fazendo com ele?" Eu percebo que ela está se segurando para não chorar. Ela se vira, e sai correndo._

_"Não!" Eu digo, o desespero tomou conta de mim. Eu corro atrás dela, gritando por ela._

_"Regina?" Eu ouço a voz de Elsa do outro lado da porta._

_"Vai embora. Me deixe em paz." Eu digo, entre soluços._

_"Regina, não faça isso. Você não está bem. Me deixe entrar." Ela diz._

_"A porta tá aberta. Você decide." _

_Ela entra, e no mesmo momento corre para minha cama, para me abraçar._

_"O que houve?" Ela pergunta, completamente preocupada._

_"Minha mãe matou o Daniel." Eu digo. As lágrimas escorrem por minhas bochechas, a dor em meu peito só aumenta a cada segundo que eu realizo que minha mãe matou o amor da minha vida._

_"O QUE?" Elsa diz, quase gritando, completamente chocada. "Não, você só pode estar brincando comigo. Não, o Daniel não." Ela diz, transtornada. Ao ver meu semblante arrasado, seus olhos enchem de lágrimas, e ela me abraça. Sinto o arrepio que já me é comum ao abraçá-la._

_"Sabe o que é pior? Eu vou ter que me casar com o rei!" Eu digo._

_"Pelo menos nós sempre estaremos juntas" Ela diz, tristemente._

_"Sempre. Eu não sei o que eu faria se você não estivesse aqui." Eu digo, sorrindo tristemente. Ainda bem que eu a tenho como minha amiga, ela é a pessoa mais leal e compreensiva que eu conheço. Em algum ponto da noite, em meio às lágrimas, adormeço, me deixando levar pela exaustão._

* * *

**Eu realmente espero que tenham gostado, comentários são sempre bem vindos! **

**Amo vocês e obrigada pela paciência!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sim, eu sei que demorou. Me perdoem. Mas eu estou viajando e não tô tendo muito acesso à internet. Bom, tá aí o cap. Espero que gostem!**

**Twitter: wwvs_**

* * *

_"When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide"_

_(Demons – Imagine Dragons)_

* * *

"Depois do seu casamento _dearie, _você não conseguiu contato com sua amiga Elsa, certo?" Gold me pergunta, e um arrepio percorre minha coluna. Os primeiros anos do meu casamento com o Rei Leopold não foi exatamente a melhor época da minha vida.

"Sim, você está certo. Eu mandei milhares de cartas, mas nunca obtive resposta." Eu digo. Robin parecia observar nossa conversa atentamente.

"Mas quem seria essa Elsa, Regina? Nunca ouvi você falar dela..." Ele diz, confuso.

"Elsa, também conhecida como a Rainha de Gelo... Uma das criaturas mais fascinantes que eu já conheci." Diz Gold.

"Você é amiga da temida Rainha de Gelo?" Diz Robin, surpreso.

"Falou o namorado da Evil Queen." Diz Rumple, ironizando a situação. Robin franze o cenho, irritado. Ele detesta quando alguém ainda me vê como a pessoa que eu fui. Eu já me acostumei, mas ele sempre odiou quando alguém me chama pelo meu antigo 'apelido carinhoso'.

"Afinal, você vai me contar o que você fez pra Elsa ou não?" Eu digo, mudando de assunto.

"Eu não fiz nada, Majestade, ela fez a ela mesma." Gold diz.

"Explique-se, _imp._" Eu digo, rispidamente.

"Depois que ela congelou o coração de sua irmã, Anna, Ela se isolou completamente."

"Espera um minuto... Anna. O que houve com ela?" Eu pergunto, com medo da resposta que ele me daria a seguir.

"Infelizmente não houve salvação para ela. Esta completamente congelada em algum lugar de Arendelle." Ele diz.

"Não. N-Não. Anna não. A pequena e doce Anna..." Eu digo, completamente chocada. Lágrimas surgem em meus olhos, e eu sinto uma dor enorme em meu peito. Anna está morta. Completamente congelada em Arendelle. Sinto a mão de Robin na minha e percebo que perdi mais uma vez a luta contra as lágrimas. Ele deveria ficar longe de mim. Definitivamente. Tudo o que eu toco, tudo o que eu amo, é tirado de mim. Quando essa sina irá acabar? Eu tiro minha mão da dele, e novamente me virando para o Homem mais velho ao meu lado, pergunto:

"E Elsa? O que aconteceu com ela?" Eu pergunto, tentando me recompor, mas acabo falhando. Anna está morta e eu tenho o direito de sofrer pela sua perda. Hoje definitivamente está sendo um dia complicado.

"Bom, sua amiga Elsa causou sérios problemas em Arendelle e nos reinos vizinhos. Pois como você deve ter percebido, assim como Magia Negra tem como gatilho a raiva, o rancor e a sede de vingança, e Magia de Luz tem como gatilho o Amor e a Redenção, a Magia da Elsa tem como gatilho o medo. Quanto mais ela sente medo dela mesma, mais forte sua magia fica, e fica cada vez mais difícil para ela controlá-la." Ele diz, explicando mais para Robin do que para mim. Afinal, isso eu sempre soube.

"Pare de rodeios Gold, você sabe o quanto eu odeio isso." Eu digo, irritada. Sinto minhas lágrimas ainda escorrendo por minha face.

"Então me deixe terminar, _dearie_. Então, Elsa congelou Arendelle e os reinos vizinhos, causando sérios problemas de comércio. Os reis dos reinos vizinhos fizeram um trato comigo, e eu a aprisionei em meu cofre dentro do meu castelo, um que não possui portas nem janelas, onde eu guardo toda magia que eu não consigo compreender. Sua amiga é mais forte do que você imagina, Regina." Ele diz, e eu compreendo exatamente o que ele quer dizer. Levo meus dedos até a cicatriz em minha boca, acariciando-a e lembrando dos bons momentos que passamos juntas. Eu, Elsa e Anna éramos inseparáveis quando jovens. Agora uma delas não está mais entre nós e a outra está completamente perdida em meio a seus medos, aflições e complicações. E eu me sinto completamente impotente. Minha cabeça gira. É muita informação pra minha cabeça... Eu preciso ficar sozinha e processar tudo isso.

"Se me deem licença, eu vou pra casa. Se a Elsa aparecer novamente Gold, pode dar meu endereço. Eu realmente preciso conversar com ela." Eu digo, me levantando e indo em direção à saída do hospital.

"Regina! Regina, espera!" Eu ouço a voz do Robin, e sei que ele está vindo atrás de mim, porém eu escolho ignorá-lo. Eu não conseguiria suportar a ideia de perdê-lo como eu perdi o Daniel. Não sei se sobreviveria à perda de mais um amor, de mais alguém que eu amo. Eu sempre me cuidei muito bem sozinha. Vou sobreviver, como sempre fiz.

"Robin, por favor. Não. Vá cuidar da sua mulher e dos seus filhos, afinal você vai ser pai novamente, da mulher que você ama. Me deixe sozinha, por favor." Eu digo, não mais contendo nenhuma lágrima. Não havia porque não demonstrar vulnerabilidade, afinal só havia nós dois no estacionamento do hospital, e ele já me viu em pior estado.

"Regina, pare com isso, você sabe que eu te amo, e muito. Com toda a minha alma, todo o meu ser." Ele diz, se aproximando de mim e pegando em minha mão. Eu puxo meu braço de volta para mim. Eu não sei mais o que sentir, tantos sentimentos passam pela minha cabeça que chega a doer. Meu corpo inteiro treme em um soluço, e parece que todas as mágoas que ultimamente eu tenho guardado para mim resolvem sair de uma vez. Ele chega perto de mim e me abraça, beijando o topo da minha cabeça. Eu o empurro, soluçando mais uma vez. Ele me abraça mais forte ainda, não me deixando sair de seus braços.

"Eu nunca te deixarei sozinha Regina. Nunca mais. Você é minha alma gêmea. Você e Roland são as razões pelas quais eu respiro, pelas quais eu vivo. Eu não consigo mais ver Robin Hood sem sua Rainha. Sem a pessoa que eu sei que por mais que diga que não se importa comigo, com a pessoa que me ama quase tanto quanto eu a amo. Eu te amo, e não vou te deixar nunca." Mais um soluço escapa do meu peito. Sua camisa já está encharcada por causa das minhas lágrimas.

"Então porque você esqueceu de mim, porque Robin? No momento que aquela pirralha trouxe sua esposa de volta, porque você não foi atrás de mim?" Eu pergunto. Eu realmente não entendo esse homem. Existe muita ambiguidade em suas ações, que me impedem de compreendê-lo e lê-lo como ele o faz comigo.

"Eu não fui atrás de você porque não me deixaram. O Henry me pediu um tempo. Ele disse que queria conversar com você antes, porque ele não queria que você fizesse alguma besteira. Tanto que no momento que eu soube que você estava fora de casa, eu vi para onde você estava indo e deduzi que você estava indo para a loja do Gold. E fiz parecer que foi um encontro casual. Eu sei que nós precisávamos conversar e eu precisava da certeza de que você não me odiava. Você não sabe como eu fiquei feliz ao ouvir você dizer que me amava." Ele diz, sorrindo, levando sua mão ao meu queixo, levantando meu rosto e me puxando para mais perto dele, me beijando fervorosamente. "Você não precisa mais ficar sozinha meu amor. Nunca mais." Ele diz, assim que nos separamos do beijo para recuperar o ar. Meu coração se acelera com suas palavras e eu movo minha cabeça afirmativamente, sorrindo e dando mais um beijo rápido em seus lábios. "Agora que nós nos resolvemos, o que acha de pegarmos o Roland e almoçarmos no Granny's?" Ele diz, com um sorriso brincalhão em seu rosto.

"Eu acho uma ótima ideia." Eu digo, sorrindo. "Você pega o Roland e eu te encontro lá, vou em casa resolver algumas coisas e buscar o Henry na escola. Aí almoçamos todos juntos. O que acha?" Eu pergunto, beijando levemente seus lábios.

"Maravilhoso! Quanto tempo você acha que leva? Uma hora?" Ele sorri.

"Então nos encontramos no Granny's em uma hora!" Eu digo, beijando-o e indo em direção ao meu carro. Uma hora para ficar fabulosa.

Chegando em casa, tomo uma ducha rápida e me visto, colocando um vestido preto justo, uma maquiagem básica e saltos. Dirijo rapidamente até a escola, onde Henry me espera para levá-lo para almoçar.

"Oi mãe, como você está?" Ele diz, entrando no carro e beijando minha bochecha. "Aonde vamos com você assim tão bonita?" Ele sorri.

"Melhor impossível. O que acha de almoçarmos com o Robin e o Roland no Granny's?" Eu digo, não conseguindo conter o sorriso que escapa entre meus lábios.

"Eu disse que ia ficar tudo bem. Viu? Eu tinha razão. Vocês se acertaram e agora vai ficar tudo bem." Ele diz sorrindo. "E eu acho uma ótima ideia almoçar com eles, afinal, meu padrasto é o Robin Hood!" Ele diz, entusiasmado, soltando uma gargalhada.

Eu ligo o carro, e em minutos chegamos ao Granny's, onde Robin e Roland nos esperam sentados em uma das mesas.

* * *

**Reviews são amor!**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Bom, depois de algum tempo, aí está o capítulo 09!_**  
**_Espero que gostem._**  
**_Twitter: wwvs__**

Chegando ao Granny's com Henry, vejo que Robin e Roland já estavam lá, sentados em uma das mesas. Me aproximo deles, me sentando em frente ao Robin, e Henry se senta em frente ao Roland. Nós pedimos nosso almoço e comemos enquanto ouvimos nossos filhos contando histórias. De repente o sino que se encontra aparafusado na porta toca, e eu sinto um arrepio na minha coluna. Instintivamente sei quem acabou de entrar no estabelecimento, pois já havia me acostumado com esse arrepio incomum desde minha infância. Elsa havia entrado. E ela estava enfurecida.

Eu me viro, e vejo que ela está irreconhecível. Seu semblante está completamente franzido, em uma expressão que eu conhecia muito bem, pois já a havia visto por muito tempo, em mim mesma. Um misto de raiva, rancor, solidão e ódio. Um ódio tão profundo que se torna praticamente insuportável. Seus olhos, circundados por olheiras profundas e arroxeadas, se arregalam ao me ver. Creio que ela não imaginava a minha presença ali, ou vai ver era exatamente a mim que ela queria encontrar.

"Você..." Eu a escuto balbuciar, e o local vai ficando cara vez mais frio. Ouço Roland falar algo para Robin, mas não consigo entender o que é, pois sua voz não é mais que um sussurro. Eu me levanto e vou em direção à loira na porta.

"Elsa..." Eu digo, contendo o impulso de abraçá-la. Eu levanto um dos meus braços e levo minha mão em sua direção, e ela se distancia, seu rosto se franzindo numa expressão de tristeza e eu vejo lágrimas surgindo em seus olhos. Ela está magoada em um nível tão profundo, que eu não me contenho mais e dou mais um passo em sua direção, com a intenção de acalmá-la, mas ela faz um rápido movimento com sua mão direita, congelando meus pés e me mantendo onde eu me encontro.

"Não. Não Regina, nem ouse se aproximar de mim. Mais um passo e você se arrependerá por todos os seus dias." Seus olhos se voltam para a mesa onde estavam Robin e nossos filhos. Posso ouvir um soluço, e sei que Roland está chorando. "Depois de anos sem fazer contato comigo... Muitos, muitos anos! Você ainda se acha no direito de dirigir a palavra à mim? Quando Anna..." Ela fecha os olhos, uma única lágrima escorre. "Quando eu fiz o que eu fiz com Anna, eu te procurei. Te mandei milhões de cartas. Eu estava devastada, e você não ligou. Você nunca se importou! Estava muito preocupada com o que iria vestir no dia seguinte, vivendo sua vida feliz de rainha." Eu sinto a dor em suas palavras, e sinto uma enorme tristeza pela loira de pé em minha frente. Eu rapidamente derreto o gelo em meus pés com um movimento da minha mão.

"Elsa, por favor, nós precisamos conversar. E obviamente aqui não é o melhor lugar." Eu me viro, vendo o olhar amedrontado de Henry e os olhos chorosos Roland dançando entre nós. "Por favor, escute minha versão da história, é tudo o que eu te peço. Em nome de tudo o que já passamos juntas um dia." Depois de alguns segundos considerando minha proposta, Elsa balança sua cabeça afirmativamente, a expressão dura não deixando sua face em momento algum. Eu me viro para a morena que se encontrava atrás do balcão, boquiaberta. "Ruby, será se você poderia me dar a chave de um quarto, por favor?"

Ruby me entrega uma chave pequena, adornada por um chaveiro de ferro. Eu me viro para a mesa onde se encontravam Robin, Roland e Henry:

"Robin, você pode terminar de comer e levar os meninos para casa? Eu e Elsa temos muito o que conversar. E provavelmente vai demorar." Eu digo. Ele se levanta, me puxa pela cintura e me dá um beijo casto nos lábios.

"É claro, o que você precisar, _milady_." Ele diz, sorrindo, voltando a se sentar com nossos meninos, passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos de Roland, que havia parado de chorar.

Chegando ao quarto, ela se senta no sofá, a postura ereta, numa formalidade que eu nunca havia visto. Definitivamente ela havia conseguido manejar o comportamento de uma rainha. Ainda não consigo ligá-la à Elsa que um dia eu conhecia tão bem.

"Elsa... faz tanto tempo que não nos vemos, minha amiga..." Por um momento pude sentir aquela menina ingênua que um dia eu fui, aos meus dezessete anos. Sento na poltrona em frente a ela.

"Amiga? Ainda tens a ousadia de me chamar assim, depois te ter me abandonado. Não Regina, você é tudo menos minha amiga." Ela diz com furor e contendo as lágrimas.

Balbucio algo, mas sou cortada instantaneamente.

"Não me venha com essa história de que você sofreu depois que perdemos contato, porque isso não vai funcionar pra cima de mim. Regina você não faz ideia do que é sofrimento de verdade." Ela diz, rispidamente.

Tento mais uma vez, e começo a falar ...

"Eu te mandei milhões de cartas nos primeiros anos que eu estive casada com Leopold, e nunca obtive sequer uma resposta. Eu vivi o próprio inferno na Terra quando estive casada com ele. Depois que eu o matei..." Eu a encaro, e vejo seus olhos arregalarem. É claro que ela não sabia. "...Eu descobri que ele interceptava minhas cartas, todas elas. Ele me manteve como sua refém, não como sua esposa. Eu tentei te mandar mais algumas cartas, mas novamente não obtive nenhuma resposta. E dessa vez eu sabia que elas chegavam à sua casa, pois eu colocava um feitiço de localização em cada uma delas. O fato de você nunca ter me respondido foi peça chave pra eu ter me tornado quem eu me tornei." Eu respiro fundo, contendo a vontade de liberar o aperto que existia no meu peito nesse momento. Ver a única pessoa que esteve do meu lado nos piores e melhores momentos de minha infância e adolescência, completamente quebrada, e parte disso ser minha culpa, me doía muito. "Eu nunca soube o que houve com Anna, nem o que Rumple havia feito com você até hoje pela manhã. Eu sei bem que poderia ter tirado isso tudo a limpo, ter ido a Arendelle, eu sei. Mas eu estava cega de ódio, e simplesmente, assim como você, achei que você não se importava. Então foi somente questão de tempo para eu me tornar a Evil Queen e começar minha caça incessante por Snow White."

Eu vejo a expressão no rosto da loira à minha frente se amenizar, finalmente suavizando, se tornando uma sombra da Elsa que um dia conheci. Vejo a dor tomando conta de seu rosto, à medida que o ódio vai sendo esquecido. Eu me levanto rapidamente da poltrona em que eu me encontrava, e me sento ao lado dela, no sofá. Eu a abraço forte, e percebo que ela finalmente se rende às lágrimas, deixando soltar um soluço tão cheio de dor, que meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

"Eu matei Anna, Regina. Eu a matei. Eu a congelei quando ela foi atrás de mim após seu casamento..." Ela diz, entre soluços. Sinto que o ambiente vai ficando cada vez mais frio, porém escolho ignorar os arrepios constantes que percorrem cada centímetro de meu corpo. "Porque eu não consegui manter controle da minha magia, eu tive medo, e fui embora, deixando-a sozinha no dia de seu casamento com Kristoff. Ela veio atrás de mim, como sempre o fez desde que éramos crianças. Eu... eu..." Sua voz se cala, dando lugar aos soluços incessantes que não a deixavam continuar. Eu me mantenho abraçada a ela, não mais segurando as lágrimas que antes estavam lutando contra mim. "Regina, ela só quis ajudar, e eu... eu a matei. Eu tive tanto medo, eu nunca quis machuca-la. Eu só queria poder voltar pra Arendelle e procurar uma maneira de trazê-la de volta, mas isso é impossível de acontecer."

Minha mente se clareia com suas palavras. Anna não está morta, apenas congelada, como já disse Rumplestilskin uma vez: '_Todas as maldições podem ser quebradas_.'

"Improvável, Elsa. Não impossível." Eu digo, me desvencilhando do abraço, enxugando suas lágrimas de sua bochecha com meu polegar.

"Co... como assim Regina?" Eu vejo uma sombra de esperança tomar lugar em sua face. Seus olhos brilham.

"Oh_ dear_, nós vamos para Arendelle."

Reviews são amor!


End file.
